oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Clue scroll (easy)
A clue scroll (easy) is a valuable random drop from a large variety of lower-levelled monsters. Clue scrolls are the start of a Treasure Trail - a treasure hunt that sends players hunting all around RuneScape. At the end of the hunt players receive a reward of items randomly selected from a specific list, possibly including very rare and very valuable items. For a guide on how to complete a clue scroll, see Treasure Trails Guide. Easy clue scrolls are the second easiest to obtain and complete, after beginner clue scrolls, and offer lower rewards in return. The rewards can range from Black equipment to Wizard robes (g). A quick way to get easy clue scrolls is by pickpocketing H.A.M. Members in Lumbridge (note: wearing H.A.M. robes does NOT increase pickpocket success rate, but DOES decrease the chance of being kicked out of the hideout on pickpocket failurehttps://twitter.com/JagexAsh/status/751400357473947648). Same goes with killing the thugs in Edgeville wilderness dungeon while wearing a ring of wealth (i), as the thugs also drop valuable herbs and runes. Easy clue scrolls do not feature any co-ordinate clues, and require nothing to be fought. They also do not take the player into the Wilderness. This clue scroll may contain the following types of clue: *Emote clues *Cryptic clues *Maps Completion of easy clues will give another clue or a casket, containing the final reward for the trail. After completing 500 easy clues, the player will be awarded a Large Spade. It should be noted, that if a player dies in the Wilderness with a clue scroll in over 20 Wilderness it WILL DISAPPEAR whether it's a PvP death or not, unless it is an item kept on death, or if that player has a clue box. Players will find that the clue scroll will be gone upon returning to their loot otherwise. However, when dying in the Wilderness with a clue box, provided the player returns quick enough, will be able to loot their dropped clue scroll. '''In lower Wilderness however (level 20 or lower) in PvP death, the unprotected clue will stay on the ground for up to 1 hour. The same goes for reward caskets. If you die in lower Wilderness due to a monster you will always keep the clue whether protected or not. An easy clue scroll can be given to Watson along with a medium, hard and elite clue scrolls in order to receive a master clue scroll. It is also possible to receive a master clue scroll as a reward for completing the easy scroll. Easy clue scrolls can be between 2 and 4 steps long. Skill requirements Certain clues will require items that need a certain skill requirement in order to wear or wield. The table below shows the '''highest skill requirement, in order to complete every easy clue. Possible rewards The average easy clue scroll reward is valued at 5,000 gold.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m-5hXaHEzIM&t=457s Trivia *After the update of 18 June 2015 it is now possible to have one clue scroll of each tier at a time, while previously the player could not get any clue scroll at all until completing or dropping the current one. References